Hotel Fairy
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: He left her hanging on the aisle all alone, with no one beside her. Now after several years, he won a contest to have a free vacation for a weekend, and it's the same one that she works in, the worst part is that she's his hostess. He got only one weekend to impress her and take her back, to what limits will he take to get her back. NALU!
1. The contest

**Hey guys me again! This story was given to me by TheFireKey! She doesn't want to continue it, so she gave it to me to continue it, but i will start from chapter 1 for people who didn't read it! AND I'M SORRY IF I DIDN'T UPDATE MY OTHER 6 STORIES XD BUT I JUST UPDATED CHARITY WORK! I'LL WORK ON THE OTHERS NOW XD! ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: The contest

Armed with their two most important attributes Strode Lucy Heartfilia by Fairy Hotel's lobby. The cell phone was sitting as usual glued to her ear, and her broad smile was as usual on the spot.

Lucy worked as PR manager at Magnolias newest and hottest luxury boutiques and beauty salons in the lobby, devoted many hours a day to talk on the phone.

She had practiced in a smile that was perfect. Above aside what happened, she showed up in a brilliant smile to hide their true feelings.

It was her weapon and worked well as protection against the outside world.

A gossip columnist had resembled her at the popular smiley - the old man that appeared everywhere in the email and sticker and were as numerous as flies around a sugar cube. Instead of feeling offended had Lucy laughed and started collecting Smiley - gadgets.

"The flowers in the lobby is not enough fresh," she said now to one of Magnolias well-known florists.

If Lucy revealed publicly that she was dissatisfied with his products, it would be the end of his achievements here in town. In that case, he could expect to get start selling cut flowers on the market instead.

It was tough, but Lucy felt no pity. She assumed that it always did their best.

If he had not abitioner, be creative and structured had not in business to do, she reasoned.

The lobby was decorated in Art Deco - style, was so handsome that paradise flowers started to wilt after just a few hours, teased her a thousand.

While Lucy was arguing with the florist, she went in thinking through their ideas to the marketing of RAJ Jewelry's fall collection show of jewelry.

It would be a prestigious and glamorous show and Lucy had to fight hard to win it.

She was determined to make it as successful and acclaimed that the company in the future would book all their lunch parties on Fairy.

Photos slid past her mind's eye as PowerPoint - presentation.

Why not an elephant that made people think of Indian sapphires and rubies? A man dressed as a maharajah could ride on it with a treasure chest behind him on the saddle.

Oh what a wonderful idea! They would have silk tents and maybe a theme with bazaars ...

_Was it possible to get an elephant at Magnolia?_ Lucy wondered if they were housebroken or if she must go out and hunt for diapers in elephant size.

Her guiding principle was "Think big!" But sometimes it happened that she surpassed herself.

The decor she created to market a new fair trade coffee varieties from growers in South America would have been perfect. Every single green vine and every artificial tree had been in place.

Lucy had borrowed tame parrot from a pet shop, she even had built a lagoon and hired live crocodiles. Salsa Music had caressed visitors' ears and the smell of freshly ground coffee had permeated the air. On little tables had been exquisite flavor bits from the South American cuisine. It would have been perfect.

Since it had come as a complete surprise when the crocodiles trying to eat parrots excitedly flew back and forth low over their heads.

The birds had not known where to go and screamed shrilly. In the resurrection that followed was broken barrier and crocodiles glided out into the hall filled to overflowing and scared impact on visitors.

When Lucy recalled how the adventure ended, disappeared elephant from the PowerPoint presentation. It was as if her internal hard drive had crashed.

_No, she had to abandon the elephant!_

"I'm just saying that the flowers were not as fresh as I expected" she repeated the damn arrogant florist

"It is not the season for flowers paradise now," he objected. "Now take what you get. What were you expecting you?"

"I had expected that they would be fresh, that is what we pay for." She hissed or yelled at him in the mobile.

Lucy's smile was pasted on her lips despite the florist could not see her. She endeavored to always be nice and friendly but refused to settle for second best. In that way, she always get what she wanted. Everything must be perfect.

When she passed the reception desk, she waved to the young girl with the blue hair who helped a young couple to book tickets for a play on Broadway.

A licked businessman sat in one of the sea-green armchairs and read The Strawberry Street Journal, while his younger female companion flipped in an erotic book ques-site library.

"That will not last," thought Lucy in passing when she swept past. A lone bartender polished glass erotique while waiting for guests who wanted to have a drink before lunch.

The entrance door of the stained glass was postponed. A woman in faux fur and sky-high stilettos wrapped with a black dressed carriers in tow. He carried her HeartKreud - bags.

Lucy guessed that she chose faux fur for moral reasons rather than economic. She wondered absently woman who would meet and if she was naked under the coat.

Finally she got the florist to reluctantly promise to see what he could do about the flowers.

"It would be great if you could do it today" she said happily and ended the call when she stepped into the elevator.

Levi Macgarden who owned the hotel had its office in the basement.

Lucy took out a stack of entries submitted to the Fairy Fantasy Weekend. She frowned when the elevator doors opened.

It was she who got the idea for a dream weekend at the hotel as a prize in the competition. Lucy did not understand why Levi insisted that it be involved in the evaluation.

Was it those damn crocodiles still hampered her career? She was determined that nothing would ruin her success as a marketer. Since she knew how important Fairy and operations for Levi, Lucy had decided to gratefully accept the help that condition, the first winner.

Levi's secreted Mirajane Strauss greeted pleasantly and signed to Lucy that she could go straight to the boss.

Lucy swept into the office where her old friend and new boss standing in front of an architectural drawing of the lobby. Levi was beautiful as an actress.

Those who knew her could not believe she was a blonde bimbo but Lucy had known her a long time and knew what she went even though she was blue haired.

Levi examined the drawings with my admiration. The rebuild was important to her.

"If you have not yet made that you got through it?" Asked Lucy softly.

Levi turned laughed.

"Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and think I have dreamed something so weird that I have opened an erotic boutique"

"I have entries from a few people here who dream to live with us."

"oh", pep Levi and looked at Lucy with glittering eyes. "Have you received the entries?"

Levi seemed so excited that Lucy could relax.

The manager apparently still trusted her. She liked the contest idea and that was probably why she wanted to be with and decide what grants would win.

"I have sorted out the idiots and disgusting sick fantasies. Here are the rest." Both women and men have sent in contributions.

"Cool." said Levi, went up to the cream-colored seating group sat down next to Carla. Hotel cat had curled up in a corner.

The sparkling pink necklace was very nicely against the soft white fur. When the women sat on the couch, she opened a sleepy brown eyes, but closed it immediately again.

Lucy, the pile of entries in the table.

She had obviously already read all and also chosen their winner. If she could not convince Levi to choose the winner, she should stop marketing.

Levi had wanted contributions would be anonymous. Lucy thought it was ridiculous but since Levi was the one who decided she had agreed that the secretary had numbered entries filter before she left them to Lucy.

Mirajane had also recorded the entries that were women or men because the price in addition to a paid weekend at the hotel also included the escort over the weekend by a host or hostess. It had not been easy to choose the hosts.

Since Lucy wanted the race would have style, she had decided not to use the term escort.

The selected hosts and hostesses were all young, attractive and interesting. Moreover, they felt Magnolia inside and out. The hosts got their own rooms and a hefty fee for their efforts.

It was also important that all were single. None of them were living in a stable relationship. Although not the six included in the price was Fairy a sensual paradise.

It happened that people were lit at each other but Lucy did not want to risk someone was unfortunate in love during a stay at their hotel.

No one knew better than she how much it could do. Her own well-organized wedding had ended in disaster.

She shuddered and turned attention to Levi flipped through the entries equal luster that if she chose among the chocolates out of a gift box.

"I do not know where to start," said Levi and shot over the pile to Lucy. "Cannot read them out loud?"

"Some are quite ... intimate," objected Lucy and thought about the contribution she has chosen as the winner. She shuddered with pleasure when she read it.

Contributions numbers twenty-four sounded like it was written by a man she wanted to know.

Lucy had already decided to stay at the hotel and introduce himself when he eventually came to accept their awards.

"We can take turns reading them aloud," suggested Levi. "That way we can discuss them in turn."

"Okay," agreed Lucy and spread the sheets on the table. "You are more party girl than me and knows what goes home," she grinned and looked at her friend. "Be good enough to start."

Levi was now a respectable hotel owners and lived with a nice man, but she had been very wild in his youth.

That part of her personality would never completely disappear, although she seemed to have settled down.

She nodded and let a well-kept nails sliding across the sheets of paper.

Then she chose a contribution.

"This is from a woman. Let's see what she has written," said Levi and then looked up at Lucy. "What were your conditions for competition?"

"You should write two hundred words, describe a dream you wanted to achieve over a weekend at Magnolias sensual boutique," Lucy recited from memory.

No invited to participate in the competition were published in national newspapers and magazines and in some radio stations in the area.

- "My dream," read Levi. "Is to spend the whole weekend without clothes." She looked at Lucy_ I thought you had sorted out the idiots? We are certainly very tolerant here at Fairy but we cannot accept nudists here._

"Continue."

-"I would sleep naked between thin silk sheets, waking up naked and order up room service," she read on with raised eyebrows. "Of course, I wear a robe when Batman comes, but during it, I would be naked. Both he and I would know it." Levi put the sheet to the right on the table. "Awesome. This girl wants to run around naked and lie with room service. It will be the first premium in No - pile. Now it's your turn," she went and sat back.

Lucy saw that number twenty-four was in the middle of the sheets were spread in a fan shape. Because she wanted Levi could read it herself, she chose another.

"This comes from a guy, she said. "My dream is to find the right one and love slowly and passionately with her in a bear trap in front of a fire." She looked at Levi. "Should I continue?"

"The guy belongs not only at home in the mountains, he has no imagination. Bear trap?," repeated Levi and shook his head. "Send him back to the eighties. I hope there are better contribution."

They read on. Some wanted SM and the others were exhibitionists.

An energetic guy wanted to make love in any room in the hotel but he wrote humorous and pleasurable that he put in the Grant Yes - pile.

A woman with fantasies of Cinderella made them laugh out loud.

The grant was emotionally and subtle. It ended up at the top of Yes - pile. She would be one of the four winners of a fantasy weekend at Fairy, but Lucy was hoping that number twenty-four would win the first weekend that would be something special.

The pile of unread entries became less and less.

After a while, they had little more than six grants Yes - pile. No - the pile was much larger. Lucy wished she could read her favorite, but let it remain on the table.

Finally, there were only two left and it was Levi's turn. She hesitated with his hand over them, but then chose grant number forty. It was from a woman who simply wanted to be waited on and relax from work and home. She wanted a weekend in a luxury suite where she could eat food that someone else cooked and where she could be in peace for himself.

"That's a dream I would not mind getting filled with," agreed Levi when she stopped reading.

"I agree," said Lucy.

"When did we become workaholics?" asked Levi, but then grinned. "For me it started when I decided to move in with my dad and opening hotels. It's the best I've ever done," she laughed.

"It was the absolute," Lucy sighed and thought about her own situation and her aptitude for workaholism. "I never seem to be able to slow down."

"You have been booming ever since your wedding day," interjected Levi friendly.

"I can read the latest grant," said Lucy and grabbed the sheet so quickly that she cut on the sharp edge of the paper.

"I've wondered why you never want to talk about him," said Levi.

They had been friends for so long that Lucy did not even tried to pretend to misunderstand her friend.

They had gone to school together all three.

Levi, the girl who was born but guldsked in the mouth but had a tragic childhood, Lucy with ambition, scholarship and lots of energy and so Natsu, the charming muscular student whom she loved and wanted to marry.

"I do not brood over the past. It is present in force. If I tell him, it would mean that he means something to me. He does not anymore," said Lucy and bowed her head over the last entry.

"Fairy. Whenever I hear the word I think of how darkness falls, how we whisper secrets to each other and love slowly and deeply while the world sleeps. Then I hear the woman I love to breathe next to me in bed. Which secrets I whisper her? What a dream I want to share with her? Here it is: The woman I dream of is so confident in their sexuality, so sure of their strength that she let go of control total and give herself to a man she trusts. And when she so wish, she take full control over both of them. I imagine this woman as she slips into my hotel room in an elegant black dress and high heels that emphasize her long slender legs. She has her hair on the head and is dressed as if to go dinner at an expensive restaurant., it is completely silent. She points to the chair without saying anything. I sit still. Watching her. There are mirrors in the room. She does not look at himself, just me., I can see her reflection from all direction. Slowly she pulls down the zipper on her dress and wriggles out of it. now she just sexy black underwear. A thong, a see-through bra, girdle and stockings. She undresses slowly with a teasing smile., I can only see small glimpses of her but all mirror images makes me crazy. If I try to get up and walk up to her, she stops stripping and shaking his head. No. Not yet., I can barely sit still. If she had tied me had it's been easier to endure., but she stops me with just a glance., I can see her and feel her scent but I will die if I do not get to touch her, feel her, take her. Now she is almost naked. before she climbed off completely, she came up to me and sits astride my thighs. Yeah, I think. Finally. She unties my tie, pulls it off and before I can react, she tied it over my eyes. "

Lucy stopped and gasped. Her cheeks heated and she got goose bumps on her arms. She took a bottle of mineral water on the table and the neck of it.

"No, I say. I want to see her but she just laughs. Then she takes my hands and let me touch her., I can take off her bra, but I'm about to go crazy because I cannot see her. It feels as if I've known this woman for life while I know we have never met., I caress her skin and feel how hot she is, I touch her most intimate parts and know that she wants me. Will she let me love her I do not know., I squirm but it is she who decides. "

When Lucy stopped reading she felt the tingle between her thighs. She lifted her head and looked at Levi.

"That's more than two hundred words," she pointed out.

And suddenly they start to giggle as the schoolgirls they were when they met for the first time.

"I do not get it. He sounds so hot," said Lucy, finally.

"I was hot to listen to that stuff," concurred Levi.

"Well, what do you say?"

Levi leaned her head to one side and thought about it.

"The woman with the Cinderella fantasy belongs in a cheap motel room in comparison to this."

"Yes, this man corresponds Fairys concept with erotic pleasure," sighed Lucy. "Hostess course, need not fulfill his dream but I think he is a person we want as a customer. He is sensual and not afraid to show it. Apparently he likes women and has no problem with allowing the woman to take command. I wish there were many such men," she laughed.

Levi looked thoughtfully at her.

"Okay, I hear what you say," she replied, nodding briefly. "We have appointed our first winner. Tell it to Mirajane. So she may arrange the rest."

Lucy nodded and put the contributions in the red folder. She wished she had to know what would happen next in Mr. Twenty fours imagination.

**Hope you enjoyed! I won't update the next chappy only if i got at least 10 reviews XD I'M CRUEL I KNOW XD R&R!**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE!**


	2. You chose me!

**Hey people! You didn't give me the 10 reviews XD i don't actually care! anyway! Te idea isn't mine it is for TheFireKey, she doesn't want to update it anymore so she gave it to me! ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: You Chose Me

Natsu Dragneel felt unusually, a pressure in the chest when he dialed the number on the phone. It took a while before he realized that he was nervous. He stood in the middle of rush at Magnolias Central Station and was on his way to a lunch meeting with a client, but first he has to make an important call.

"Well, how did it go?" he asked as the woman on the other end replied.

"If you make her ill again, I promise that I will cut off your testicles and feed the hotel cat with them!"

"You did it!" He leaned eased against a marble column.

"Yes, but it is best that you are right in this," she replied, and hung up before he could say anything more.

Natsu felt much more comfortable when he was a little later entered the Magnolia Tail Bar. His customer was sitting at the bar, sipping a gin and tonic with a single ice cube in.

"Am I late?" he wondered and took Gray Fullbuster's outstretched hand.

"Not at all, I was early. You look pretty pleased. Have you rowed ashore a big contract?"

"No, I'm trying to woo a woman."

The older man raised his eyebrows.

"It should not be that impossible. I guess you are a good chap."

"Thanks, Gray, but this woman is not so easy to persuade. It will be a great challenge."

"Why? Did you do her job?"

"No, I broke her heart once."

"How dramatic it sounds."

"Yes, it was really dramatic. I left her standing at the altar on our wedding day."

Gray slowly lowered the glass and saw irony on in him.

"I did not know you were such a lump."

Natsu frowned. Although the term was old, it was a very apt way to describe him on.

"I panicked," he explained. "On the route to the church, I took the wrong exit . I was going to turn around as soon as I could, but three states later, I realized I was not going to go back."

Gray leaned back. He looked amused and elegant in the way just Magnolias inhabitants can.

"And you imagine that you have a chance with this woman?"

"No, replied Natsu and ordered a martini. "But I've thought about it and feel that I must see her and apologize, to try to get another chance."

"Is it the beginning of one of those twelve step program you Magnolier are so fond of? Where you can find all you have hurt and then embarrass your two to tearful ask for forgiveness?"

Natsu laughed against his will. Gray was 3 years older than him, inconceivably rich and secretly both gay and straight. They had almost nothing in common but even so, they had become close friends.

"No, it feels simply as if I must do it."

Gray pulled out his wallet and presented one hundred jewels on the table.

"I bet one hundred jewels that she will not want to meet you."

Natsu grinned and pushed back the bill.

"I cannot accept your money, Gray. We already have a date."

"I feel sorry for the woman, as she has poor judgment," said Gray, shook his head and put back the bill in his wallet.

"She doesn't know yet that she will see me again."

"If so, she will have a wonderful surprise," said Gray and lifted the glass to a bowl.

"Erza has not arrived yet?" Exclaimed Lucy in the phone and made an effort to not yell out straight. "I spoke with her this morning and she was set to stand as a weekend hostess. This is a dream for an actress on the rise. She will be photographed and appear on all the hot spots. In addition, we pay her so good that it is enough for the next semester fee Film Institute's school. What more could she ask for?"

"I have bad news," said Lisanna, the front desk manager who herself called up Lucy because she knew how important this effort was.

"The hotel is on fire?" Wondered Lucy ironic but hoped it was almost true. When the hotel burned down, no one would notice that her biggest venture since Fairy opened risked being lost. Like her whole career was at stake.

"Your first dream weekend winners have already checked-in."

"Awesome. Compared to this, a hotel fire be a trifle seen from PR standpoint. Lucy looked at her Smiley clock but for once it is not encouraged her. "He would not be back in an hour."

"We could not reject him, right? Moreover, he is a hottie. I am happy to do it instead of Erza ..."

"No thanks, it's all right." She could only hope that she would be right.

Lucy bent her right knee on the data chair, hit any key, so the screen saver in the form of a smiley - face disappeared and began hammering on the keyboard. There must be another hostess available even though it was a Friday afternoon.

"How are you?"

Typically thought Lucy when Levi looked in to her but this was absolutely the wrong time. She had no idea what she would do and felt panic welling up inside her, she needed time to think.

"Great," she replied, and stuck in a radiant smile as she turned around.

"Excellent," 'said Levi. "Is everything in order for the bachelor in our wet dreams?"

Lucy was lying if she had to , but not for Levi.

"He has already checked-in."

"Wonderful. Lit it between him and Erza?"

It was so quiet that Lucy heard the hum of the computer and sighing when blood pressure is increased. She gave up and collapsed.

"Erza has betrayed us."

"What?" Levi stared at her and shook her head frantically as her hair billowed around her shoulders. She could not believe her ears. " Where is she? What has happened?"

"I do not know. This morning I spoke with her and then everything was okay, but she has not turned up. No one knows where she keeps the house," explained Lucy, frowning.

"She may have been in an accident?"

"Maybe, but I don't think that, she is after all Erza."

"What are we gonna do?" Levi was so horrified that she sounded like the spoiled rich kid she once was. Lucy turned to amazement at her but Levi did not look at her. She was rummaging about in her handbag.

"I agree that ..."

"I'll call some friends," cut Levi off. "This is crazy. No man wants to be alone in this kind of opportunity. We will be laughed at!"

Lucy looked horrified when Levi opened his cell phone. You never knew when it came the Levi's friends. It was important that everything would be perfect. Who would like to put up at five o'clock on a Friday night? It was just a has-been in the film industry or a workaholic like Lucy do.

"Who are you going to call?"

"Cana. She has been idle since it ended with her latest boyfriend. This might cheer her up a bit."

"Cana is in for rehabilitation."

"Have I not told that she wrote herself out last Wednesday? I think she's ready to party at this point."

No godegud, not Cana! The worst Lucy could imagine was not after Cana before she put in for detoxification, it was Cana after detoxification. Anything would be better than that.

"Put the cell phone," she said sharp to Levi. "I know who gets to be the replacement."

"Who?" Levi looked up but did not close the phone.

Lucy took a deep breath.

"It will be me who does it. As PR manager, this is my responsibility." When she realized that Erza would not come, she thought about how she likes the guy's entries. It would perhaps not be so hard to work this weekend after all.

But Levi was not fond of the idea.

"You're not a party girl?"

"It is not necessary to hire a party girl. What we need is a hostess, an interesting and fun person who knows the Magnolia."

"You will of course be wearing that dress when you dine in our intimate restaurant tonight?"

Damn, too. Strawberry Street Journal had promised to send over a photographer who would perpetuate the first winner when he enjoyed a good dinner at Amuse Bouche. The publicity would be priceless for the hotel.

"Of course not, I wedge down to the boutique and pick something appropriate."

"Good thinking," nodded Levi and Lucy examined from top to bottom. "You're out on the town a lot and knows everyone, is featured in gossip columns and appears on the photos in the papers. It's perfect really, when I think about it."

"Good, I'm leaving right away and pick a dress."

"I'll go with you and choose dress."

"Why?"

"Because I have good taste, and intend to put the dress on my account."

Levi had wisely hired top designers to decorate hotel suites in the penthouse. Because all she did was well thought she had seen at the trendy boutique in the lobby selling clothes that came from the same designers, those who were most in vogue right now.

"The winner lives in The Hot - suite right?" Levi said when she was a little later browsed the sites with dresses.

"Heartkreud designed this. Try it. You will match the interior."

"I do not think you want to spend so much money on making me part of the room decor," Lucy muttered as she pulled on a turquoise cocktail dress with sweeping skirt studded with dark blue dots.

"Turn around," instructed Levi and looked critically at the dress event. "Excellent. Now it's just shoes and purse behind."

But that was not all. Levi took with Lucy up to her own suite and insisted on self add Lucy's makeup.

"Stop it, I do not need to use as much makeup as you," Lucy objected and pushed aside a brush with eyeshadow.

"Think about how you will look like the photo in Strawberry Street Journal. Do you want to look tired and pale? How do you want it? Are you going to look like Evergreen the day she gave birth to her first child or Evergreen on the way to a movie premiere?"

"Okay," Lucy moaned and let Levi get her way. She realized the wisdom to look good in the media. " What don't I do for you?"

Levi finished makeup with a dark pink lipstick, pulled the rollers out of her hair and brush it with long sharp while.

"Amazing and sexy," she said.

Lucy saw herself in the mirror and have to agree that she looked sexy. Levi folded neatly together towel that has been above Lucy's shoulders and handed her the pink handbag and matching heels. Then she examined Lucy depth and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"You look great. Good Luck! Have your really nice!"

"Thanks," Lucy said, and hurried out the door. The dress billowed around her sexy legs.

She would have had a bad conscience about the expensive investment, but thought they would get a lot more back in advertising value. It might even be possible to get a few lines of Fairy in the newspaper article.

Over a single weekend, she would be a part of their own marketing. It could have been much worse. Now, she needed at least not worry about Erza would make a shambles of it all.

Lucy's smile was carefree as usual, even though she was under stress when she went up to the eighteenth floor. She walked down the hallway with the thick soft carpet of The Hot - suite. Before she knocked on she stopped and took a deep breath.

The door opened almost immediately.

"Hello," said the stylish pink-haired man who was dressed in crisp white shirt, black pants and untied bow tie.

Suddenly it was as if time stood still. Lucy could not breathe and was speechless.

It felt like my heart stopped beating. In that moment, she stood again in the wedding dress at the altar and relived the moment when she finally realized that the groom abandoned her.

She had not seen him for three long years, not since the night before the wedding. The feelings that overwhelmed her was so strong that she could not think clearly.

Another woman might have scolded him or fainted, but not Lucy, although she wished she could do it. Her famous smile trembled but then she tightened and straightened her back.

"Natsu," she exclaimed. _It was really a surprise._

"Lucy. Nice to meet you again."

It was embarrassing silence again. He neither moved nor said anything more, he just stared wordlessly at her. Lucy glanced at the discreet bronze plate at the side of the door to convince himself that it really was The Hot - the suite she had gone to.

What did it really matter that Natsu proved to be the winner? It was a cruel coincidence, but she did not break down in front of his ex. She had sorted the situation when the hall was full of screaming people fleeing for the crocodiles that were crawling around. Sure, she could manage a single snake on her own?

"I guess you are the lucky winner of our dream weekend," she said a little breathlessly.

Natsu seemed to take up with a strong effort and focused.

"Yes, so exciting. Come in."

"Thank you."

Lucy was going fast when she steps into the luxurious and sensual decorated suite with the man she once thought she would live with the rest of their lives. She could not set the dinner tonight, not when the photographer from Strawberry Street would come. But tomorrow, as a famous but fickle woman once said, was another day.

"I'll have dinner with you," she said happily, but then raised her eyebrows. "If you do not mind that?"

"I do not eat dinner with someone else rather than with you," he replied.

_Ha! And that would she believe on!_

"Good. We can go as soon as you are dressed."

"Do not you want to have a drink with me first? Maybe we should speak out before going down."

Lucy looked at him and raised her eyebrows but did not answer. Natsu fumbled with his tie.

"I mean if you're mad at me and want to have an outlet for it. If it happened before then."

"I assume you mean when you leave me alone at the altar on our wedding day?"

He nodded uncertainly. Lucy saw to his satisfaction that he blushed transfer shirt collar. He was embarrassed but it was just right for him.

"Your letter with all the excuses was nice. And check you sent to my parents was enough to cover the costs of the wedding. We were obviously too young and it was just so good that we are not married. I'm not mad at you."

"I would like to explain, or at least try to explain." Natsu ran his hand through his hair and ruffled involuntarily to it. "I know it was inexcusable but ..."

"Natsu," she interrupted. "I do not believe in dwelling on past mistakes. What has been we cannot forget. I have a good life, I'm happy. Shall we go now?"

He seemed confused and looked almost offended out. What he had expected? She would cry and let him see how hurt she was? Forget it. Demolishing the old wounds got them just start to bleed again.

"Okay," he said, and turned to the mirror in full length. Mirror frame in glass and crystal glittered.

Lucy turned away while he tied his tie. She didn't want to see him in such an intimate situation. To dispel the thoughts she examined the interior in search of the smallest flaw.

She could not detect no one.

It was amazing what a designer could do when she got a free hand to decorate a room. The huge bed was in the other suites of the finest mattress you could get for the money but the bed linen was unique to The Hot - suite. And here decorator had enjoyed themselves thoroughly. Colorful circles on the bedspread and lace filed a feeling that the bed was dressed - or intended to be stripped.

The same circles were found in the carpet under Levi's instructions had been woven in the same color scale. The room gave a playful impression but it was adult games, it called for.

This was Lucy's favorite penthouses and that was why she had booked it for the first winner.

In addition to the pink double jacuzzi in the middle of the room stood a folding screen designed by Heart Kreud. It could be drawn on if you wanted to be more private.

The view through the high window of Strawberry Street far below was breathtaking. Window glass was opaque from the outside but inside here you had the feeling that if he appeared someone would have looked into.

Enlight Levi was it a magical and exciting feeling that enhanced your senses.

Lucy had sent up room service here a few hours ago. Now a fire crackled in the fireplace next to the jacuzzi and champagne waiting in an ice bucket on a small table.

Without looking, she knew that two fluffy bathrobes hanging on hooks on the wall behind the door, and a basket of Italian soaps and lotions stood at the side of the bath.

In most hotel suites were common room is dominated, but not on Fairy. Levi had decided that the bedroom should be the most prominent in this suite.

From the room went door into a fully equipped bathroom with an aromatherapy shower. Another door led into a small kitchen with an intimate breakfast space. In addition, there were an office and a lounge.

Natsu had as the order the same person he was left no possessions scattered.

She assumed he had already hung up their clothes in the closet and put underwear in the office. Lucy felt that if she started talking to him, instead she didn't think about his stuff or the casual but erotic atmosphere that surrounded them.

"It will be fun to hear you talk about all the places you've been to. I remember you wrote to me from America."

Lucy had not forgotten how she was forced to read the letter, and in anger threw them away.

_"I am ... rry ... to see you. I Hope that you so soon enough can f rgive me."_

At first, she had not wanted to understand what the letters meant, she had imagined that if she could crack the code, she would finally understand what had gone wrong. But then he, she realized that she could not continue to cry and ruin her life.

It was just old people who devoted themselves to memories. She would carve out a career and live a good life. Magnolia had showed. There, she felt no pity and what mattered a broken heart in a city with a lot of people?

Although she had torn up the letter she had from a distance followed Natsu's career. She knew he had been working on an international marketing company.

After starting work on America office, he moved to Hong Kong and then to Brazil. Recently, he was hired at a large public relations firm in Magnolia. It was important to her work that she came up with what was happening in the business papers and she had not escaped notice that his name occasionally appeared in the columns.

"Right. It will be great," he said, and laid his hand gently on her shoulder. Before she could shake it off, he released her. But Lucy could not shake off the whirlpool of emotions that performs inside her after his touch.

"What do you think of the hotel?" she wondered when a moment later walked toward the elevator. Lucy had decided to keep a light-hearted and impersonal tone. She would treat him like any hotel guest any time, which he was, strictly speaking.

"It is amazing" he replied. "I cannot believe Levi went into the family business, but when I saw the hotel, I realized that it's perfect for her."

"Have you met Levi since you moved to Magnolia?" Lucy knew damn well that he had not done it. Levi would then have told her.

"No, I have not," confirmed he blandly.

"You are safe opportunity to do so during this weekend."

They chatted until the lift with a soft thud stayed. The walls of the elevator were lined with mirrors and lights dim.

Lucy looked him furtively. He was a handsome stranger, a man she would have looked a little extra if they come together somewhere.

If she counted right, he was twenty-seven years now and definitely adult. He seemed sophisticated and sexy.

Maybe it was because he lived abroad or that he had a responsible job. Lucy wanted to pretend that he just wore a stranger, but it was impossible because his scent was so damn familiar.

She was surprised that he could dump her without a second's hesitation, but he still continued to use the same aftershave.

"Was it you who picked out my room?" He wondered.

"Of course," she replied. "It is the best suite in the hotel."

"I've never seen a suite which was on the ideal furnishings for the beloved couple," he said.

Although her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her meaning, she performed calmly.

"Yes, Levi Macgarden have a vision. Fairy to be a sensual haven in a crazy world. The hotel is perfect for new lovers, old married couples and singles. All will be well received and get a chance to try something new."

When the elevator stopped in the lobby, Lucy went before him to _amuse bouch_ but stopped then.

"Would you rather have a drink before dinner?" she asked with a gesture towards _Erotique _lying next to the restaurant.

"No thanks, but maybe later."

Lucy nodded, gave the bartender Romeo a subtle wave and went into the restaurant.

"Your taste buds will get an experience here. Our boss Jellal Fernandes is trendiest in town. Levi lured him away from Los Angeles and made us in Magnolia a great service."

The restaurant was crowded as expected but Lucy still drew a sigh of relief. On the _Amuse Bouche_ would behave hip, intimate and packed in_ Strawberry Street Journal_ came.

"Good evening, Miss Heartfilia. Mr. Dragneel," greeted Elfman, the butler, without showing surprise that Lucy herself would eat dinner with their winners.

Elfman brought them immediately to a table for two, thanks to screens felt secluded from the other tables.

Lucy waved to a few people who she knew would be glad of the attention. The guests who were present and who obviously did not want to get noticed, she tactfully passed. At the same time she let her eyes sweep the room to see that everything was perfect.

Which it obviously was. The butler was a perfectionist just like herself.

"That's it," she said when they sat down. "You can choose. Either we order from the menu or let our most brilliant chief surprise us."

Natsu smiled awry. Lucy froze. He had been looking for three years ago, but now he looked even better. She got the feeling that he was in a few years would be, if possible, even better.

"You may have had enough surprises for today," he threw up.

"I love surprises. Speaking of which, just wait until I get to show you around the hotel after dinner. Levi has amazing ideas on interior design and decoration."

"I'm sure."

"This weekend you will be so spoiled that you think you're dreaming."

"If I remember correctly, I have everything I could wish for."

"Everything you could wish for as long as we stay within the law," said Lucy with a little laugh, and hated herself for the feelings his eyes aroused.

"If so, I want you to stop being a PR girl and really talk to me tonight."

Thankfully sommelier came up to them at that moment. They decided to try the cuisine snacks and let the sommelier choose wines for each dish. It was quick and easy but Lucy wished she could keep the menu and hide behind it for a while. She decided to answer Natsu's request.

"Do not forget that the reason that we have dinner together is because I'm the one in which PR girl."

"But given that we're in the same industry, it is likely that we will sometimes bump into the future. It would be nice if we could be friends. That's why I wanted to see you again."

Lucy blinked in astonishment. She had never thought that it was a coincidence that he won the competition, but she preferred to pretend to believe it. _How dare he admit that he manipulated her?_

"Why did you not call me instead?"

Waiter laying out two glasses of chilled white wine and plates with sea asparagus and small pieces chicken decorated with some kind of red sauce. Mouthful increases were arranged in a small tower in the center of the discs.

"Would you have agreed to meet me?"

Lucy thought for a moment.

"Probably I would not have done it."

"Cheers to a new beginning for us," said Natsu and raised the glass.

Lucy raised either glass or voice. She leaned across the table and asked quietly: "How could you imagine that I ever wanted to have anything to do with you again?"

Natsu looked at her with a dark and mysterious look.

"Because you read my dream," he replied. "And you chose me."

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! R&R!**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE!**


	3. A Little Chit Chat

**I'm not gonna say much but... SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! -bows- GOMEn! So.. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... CHAPPY 3! **

Chapter 3: A Little Chit Chat

If he had not invested so much in this evening Natsu would have laughed at my Lucy. Anger and shame provoked an interesting and irritated pink hue on her face.

"I did not select you for my own sake", she pointed out. "I chose your story for the market potential it has. Never forget it!"

"You're still mad at me."

"Natsu, you're not important to me anymore."

It was foolish to argue. He did not have much time and he did not waste it on explanations that did not lead anywhere. Therefore, he went straight to the point to say that he had wanted to say, that he longed to tell her for three long years.

"Lucy, I can't believe I left you there and let you down."

She raised her eyebrows slightly. Natsu thought she was incredibly beautiful. Her hair had a prettier blonde color than he remembered, her face was a bit older and sexier.

"And you've continued to keep you away. Did you think I'd look right after you and force you to marry me? Frankly, you have overestimated your own value", she said with a smile that showed how little it really mattered.

Well, he had perhaps overestimated how much he meant to her. The whole time he thought he crushed her heart ...

"Why are you looking at me like that? You look as if I'm speaking German."

"I understand German, I learned it when I was in Zurich."

"Typically." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Crushed I'm not your heart at least a little?"

"Look, it's a good history. You dumped a girl on her wedding day. I will not ruin it for you. There aren't many men who can boast about it."

"I was a crappy boot. Say it loud so we get it done."

Lucy leaned closer with parted lips, lips he no longer has the right to kiss. He saw a glimpse of imaginative soft white skin between her breasts.

"If it's forgiveness you want I think you should find a priest."

She took a bite of the chicken from the beautifully arranged food and groan excessively with pleasure as she chewed. Lucy had always devoted himself one hundred percent to everything she did, whether it was to try a new dish or a new position in bed. Natsu had not forgotten how pretty she was, but now she was downright beautiful.

"Did you wait long before you realized that I would not come?"

He wondered why he could not drop the subject. It was just stupid and would not make her forget what a jerk he was or convince her that he at least could be her friend again. Yet he must know how she felt.

Although not seen in three years they had known each other very long. Lucy was not a woman who would be willing to go to therapy. He suspected that she was not even crying out against someone's shoulder without instead biting down and withheld her feelings.

Probably she had persuaded herself that it was best that occurred, since she had returned the wedding presents, tossed the wedding dress, and moved on.

Lucy ate up the last thing on the plate with a contented sigh, sipped the white wine and put the glass down.

"I waited about an hour. Dad checked with the police that there had been no car accident and the hospital that they didn't receive a patient in tuxedos with amnesia."

He grimaced and felt the pain within him that he did not want to show.

"I did not even see your wedding dress."

"That is in the past, honey," replied Lucy and smiled broadly at someone behind him. "Now, comes our mussels."

Natsu lied. He had seen Lucy's wedding dress.

Levi had afterwards wrote an angry letter to him and attached a photo with the bride in her dress with a bouquet in her hands. It was obvious that the girl in the photo had no idea what awaited her. She literally beamed with happiness and seemed so sure of herself and her husband.

Her eyes had glimpses of arousal and she had been full of life that you almost have thought that she would get out of the photo and materialize. He had no idea why he was still carrying around on it in his wallet.

Her remark about forgiveness seemed logical. He suspected it was guilt that made him search for her on this crazy way.

"By the way, you'll never get to see the wedding dress," she added.

"Have you burned it?," He guessed.

Lucy looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You are so dramatic. Of course I haven't burned it, I gave it to Wendy Marvell. She became pregnant last year of school and married Romeo Conbolt. They had little money and she had almost the same size as me."

Lucy had given away her wedding dress, of course, she did. Natsu could bet that she even had organized Wendy and Romeo's wedding.

"What did you do? I mean when you realized that I wouldn't come?"

By now they had eaten countless snacks. His taste buds were not only satisfied, they began to get downright confused.

"I asked Levi to take care of the reception. Then I changed into casual clothing, went back and made a short speech which given the circumstances was pretty good. I even managed to joke. Then I left. I thought our guests would have been much nicer without me."

"That's it?"

"Well, I cried for a few days but I had so much to do with setting up your honeymoon and return the presents. After a while I realized that life must go on. And so it was."

Natsu opened his mouth but Lucy shook her head "Let's not talk about the past. Tell me about your new job instead."

They talked about his job, about her job, and Lucy told him what happened to their common acquaintances. Natsu realized that every mouthful he ate was delicious but he forgot to enjoy the taste while he did everything he could to charm the woman he hurt so deeply.

Lucy however enjoyed every dish.

She asked for the isomerism how he picked out some wine to the right. Natsu remembered that she had always been curious and inquisitive.

People responded and seemed flattered by her interest. If she does not become marketers, she would have suited as a journalist.

It was life and movement when a guy with a camera came. Lucy beamed when a TV team also turned up and an annoying woman with punk hairstyle asked impertinent questions to him.

He did his best to seem excited that he won a weekend at the hotel but he did it for Lucy's sake.

She soon took over and threw the little tidbits to the press regarding the hotel business.

For the remainder of dinner she chatted friendly but impersonal with him. Natsu realized that he achieved his goal. They could start spending again. She laughed at his jokes and asked intelligent questions about the places where he lived.

They might be able to be friends again eventually. He now realized how much he missed her.

When they finally finished up a delicious lemon sorbet and drinking coffee, he felt that the time began to run out.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Natsu regretted the question as soon as the words left his lips.

Lucy looked at him with icy cold in the brown eyes.

"I meet lots of people all the time. Come and we'll take a tour of the hotel now."

She was once the professional PR girl. it went so fast that he barely understood what had happened.

Natsu felt dazed. He followed in amazement after while she showed him the private drawing rooms that were designed for spontaneous and games, a wellness center that was so well equipped that even he, who was pronounced masculine, began to long for a pedicure.

There was also a library, but he suspected that it was not only reading that was going on.

Although there hovered an erotic spirit of the hotel had Levi managed to maintain a sense of elegance and sophistication.

Everything, from the decor to all the places where couples could hide from the outside world, his desire to wake up. When he looked at Lucy with a swinging skirt went before him, he felt his body yearned for her. At the door of his suite she stepped to the side to show that she had never in her life even thought to come inside.

"Good night, Natsu."

She turned around but Natsu grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Why can not I move on?" Lucy looked at him with astonishment, "I've gone out with a lot of women after you."

"Thank you for the confidence but I don't ..."

"It does not help to meet others. When I start thinking about the future, I discover that the woman is too nice to have to live with a bastard like me. What if I'm leaving when she needs me?"

"It's not my problem."

"No, but you are a part of my problem. I can not think of anyone other than you when I'm with another woman. How can that be?"

"Guilty?"

Natsu shook his head impatiently.

"I thought that at first but then I started thinking that maybe I can not move on until I got to know that you are doing well."

"If so, you can go ahead now, Natsu. I have it very good. All my dreams have come true. Thank you realized that we did not fit together and that you had the courage to show it." Lucy shook her head and laughed softly. "Can you imagine what would have happened if we were married? I would have hated to have to part after a few years."

She was right. He should be glad that she saw it in the same way as he does. But still felt her words like hail salvo in his heart.

Lucy put her palms on his cheeks, stretching up on tiptoe and kissed him softly.

"Go ahead and live a wonderful life, I intend to do."

She turned and walked away. That moment Natsu realized what was really his problem. He seemed to be struck like a lightning have hit him , when the realization was ready for him.

**_He, Natsu Dragneel, was still in love with Lucy Heartfilia._**

And he only had a weekend in which to figure out how the heck he could win her back.

**Hope this was long enough for you guys^^ Again sorry for the long wait ^^" MAKE ME HAPPY AND R&R! **

**PEACE I'M OUT! (^.^)v**

**JA NE~**


End file.
